Global Marijuana March
Global Marijuana March. Over 484 different cities from 53 different nations have signed up since 1999. Other copies of the overall GMM city list: http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmmall.htm http://corporatism.tripod.com/mmmall.htm. The 2008 city list is here: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March_2008 The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. See the main GMM Wikia page for more info, and many links for reports, photos, videos, press, media, posters, maps, flyers, etc.. City lists 232 cities signed up for May 5, 2007. 204 for May 6, 2006. 183 for May 7, 2005. 165 for May 1, 2004. 235 for May 3, 2003. 199 for May 4, 2002. 119 for May 5, 2001. 104 for May 6, 2000. 31 for May 1, 1999. Please add links! Copy the list below into '''any city page:' *Link: *Email: *Banners, flyers: *Photos: *Video: *Media: *Press: *Report link: *Report text: Nations *'The 53 nations are listed in alphabetical order:' Argentina. Australia. Austria. Belarus. Belgium. Bermuda. Brazil. Bulgaria. Canada. Cape Verde. Chile. Colombia. Croatia. Cyprus. Czech Republic. Denmark. Euskal Herria. Finland. France. Germany. Greece. Hungary. Iceland. Ireland. Israel. Italy. Jamaica. Japan. Lithuania. Luxembourg. Mexico. Netherlands. New Zealand. Norway. Peru. Poland. Portugal. Puerto Rico. Romania. Russia. Serbia Slovakia. Slovenia. South Africa. Spain. Sweden. Switzerland. UK. Ukraine. Uruguay. USA. Venezuela. Vietnam. City list by region '''The cities listed below are in alphabetical order in each region.' Click any city and add info and links. The blue-linked pages already have some info. Please add more. Africa *'3 cities from 1 nation:' South Africa. #Cape Town, South Africa. GMM #Durban, South Africa. GMM #Johannesburg, South Africa. GMM Asia *'8 cities from 3 nations:' Israel. Japan. Vietnam. #Eilat, Israel. GMM #Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. GMM #Jerusalem, Israel. GMM #Nagaoka, Japan. GMM #Osaka, Japan. GMM #Sapporo, Japan. GMM #Tel Aviv, Israel. GMM #Tokyo, Japan. GMM Russia *'15 cities.' #Bryansk, Russia. GMM #Chelyabinsk, Russia. GMM #Chernovtsy, Russia. GMM #Izhevsk, Russia. GMM #Kaliningrad, Russia. GMM #Kaluga, Russia. GMM #Moscow, Russia. GMM #Novosibirsk, Russia. GMM #Orel, Russia. GMM #Orensburg, Russia. GMM #Samara, Russia. GMM #St. Petersburg, Russia. GMM #Tula, Russia. GMM #Vladivostok, Russia. GMM #Volgograd, Russia. GMM Europe *'136 cities from 31 nations:' Austria. Belarus. Belgium. Bulgaria. Croatia. Cyprus. Czech Republic. Denmark. Euskal Herria. Finland. France. Germany. Greece. Hungary. Ireland. Italy. Lithuania. Luxembourg. Netherlands. Norway. Poland. Portugal. Romania. Serbia. Slovakia. Slovenia. Spain. Sweden. Switzerland. UK. Ukraine. ). http://www.emcdda.europa.eu/html.cfm/index39559EN.html Click the image for more info, and to see the survey years for each nation. See Adult lifetime cannabis use by country for a detailed chart with the exact percentage of cannabis use for each country.]] #Aberdeen, Scotland, UK. GMM #Alicante, Spain. GMM #Amsterdam, Netherlands. GMM #Antwerp, Belgium. GMM #Athens, Greece. GMM #Barcelona, Spain. GMM #Basel, Switzerland. GMM #Bedous, France. GMM #Belgrade, Serbia. GMM #Bergen, Norway. GMM #Berlin, Germany. GMM #Bern, Switzerland. GMM #Biel/Bienne, Switzerland. GMM #Bilbao, Spain. GMM #Birmingham, England, UK. GMM #Bologna, Italy. GMM #Bratislava, Slovakia. GMM #Braunschweig, Germany. GMM #Bremen, Germany. GMM #Bristol, England, UK. GMM #Brno, Czech Republic. GMM #Brussels, Belgium. GMM #Bucharest, Romania. GMM #Budapest, Hungary. GMM #Cadiz, Spain. GMM #Castries, France. GMM #Chalon-sur-Saône, France. GMM #Christiania, Denmark. GMM #Cologne, Germany. GMM #Copenhagen, Denmark. GMM #Cork City, Ireland. GMM #Darmstadt, Germany. GMM #Debrecen, Hungary. GMM #Dessau, Germany. GMM #Dublin, Ireland. GMM #Duesseldorf, Germany. GMM #Duisburg, Germany. GMM #Edinburgh, Scotland, UK. GMM #Ellwangen, Germany. GMM #Enschede, Netherlands. GMM #Feldkirch, Austria. GMM #Flensburg, Germany. GMM #Frankenthal, Germany. GMM #Frankfurt, Germany. GMM #Freiburg, Germany. GMM #Geneva, Switzerland. GMM #Hamburg, Germany. GMM #Helsinki, Finland. GMM #Hull, England, UK. GMM #Innsbruck, Austria. GMM #Jyväskylä, Finland. GMM #Kiev, Ukraine. GMM #Krakow, Poland. GMM #Kristiansand, Norway. GMM #Kuopio, Finland. GMM #La Laguna, Spain. GMM #Las Palmas, Spain. GMM #Lausanne, Switzerland. GMM #Lauterbach, Germany. GMM #Leipzig, Germany. GMM #Leon, Spain. GMM #Lille, France. GMM #Limburg, Germany. GMM #Lisbon, Portugal. GMM #Liverpool, England, UK. GMM #Ljubljana, Slovenia. GMM #Locarno, Switzerland. GMM #London, England, UK. GMM #Lugano, Switzerland. GMM #Luxembourg, Luxembourg. GMM #Luzern, Switzerland. GMM #Lyon, France. GMM #Madrid, Spain. GMM #Malaga, Spain. GMM #Manchester, England, UK. GMM #Marburg, Germany. GMM #Maribor, Slovenia. GMM #Marseille, France. GMM #Middlesbrough, UK. GMM #Minsk, Belarus. GMM #Montpellier, France. GMM #Munich, Germany. GMM #Nancy, France. GMM #Nantes, France. GMM #Nicosia, Cyprus. GMM #Nuernberg, Germany. GMM #Nyíregyháza, Hungary. GMM #Oberwart, Austria. GMM #Odessa, Ukraine. GMM #Oslo, Norway. GMM #Oulu, Finland. GMM #Paris, France. GMM #Pécs, Hungary. GMM #Pietarsaari, Finland. GMM #Pilsen (or Plzen), Czech Republic. GMM #Pordenone, Italy. GMM #Porto, Portugal. GMM #Potsdam, Germany. GMM #Poznan, Poland. GMM #Prague, Czech Republic. GMM #Puerto del Rosario, Spain. GMM #Recklinghausen, Germany. GMM #Rennes, France. GMM #Rome, Italy. GMM #Rostock, Germany. GMM #Rotterdam, Netherlands. GMM #Sion, Switzerland. GMM #Sofia, Bulgaria. GMM #Soltau, Germany. GMM #St. Gallen, Switzerland. GMM #Stafford, England, UK. GMM #Stavanger, Norway. GMM #Stockholm, Sweden. GMM #Strasbourg, France. GMM #Stuttgart, Germany. GMM #Szeged, Hungary. GMM #Szombathely, Hungary. GMM #Tampere, Finland. GMM #Telford, UK. GMM #The Hague, Netherlands. GMM #Trier, Germany. GMM #Tromsoe, Norway. GMM #Trondheim, Norway. GMM #Turku, Finland. GMM #Utrecht, Netherlands. GMM #Vienna, Austria. GMM #Viernheim (Südhessen), Germany. GMM #Vigo, Spain. GMM #Vilnius, Lithuania. GMM #Vitoria, Gasteiz, Euskal Herria, Spain. GMM #Warsaw, Poland. GMM #Winterthur, Switzerland. GMM #Wolfenbuttel, Germany. GMM #Zagreb, Croatia. GMM #Zaragoza, Spain. GMM #Zurich, Switzerland. GMM Oceania *'13 cities from 2 nations:' Australia. New Zealand. #Adelaide, Australia. GMM #Auckland, New Zealand. GMM #Canberra, Australia. GMM #Christchurch, New Zealand. GMM #Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia. GMM #Dunedin, New Zealand. GMM #Hamilton, New Zealand. GMM #Levin, New Zealand. GMM #Melbourne, Australia. GMM #Motueka, New Zealand. GMM #Napier, New Zealand. GMM #Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia. GMM #Wellington, New Zealand. GMM Other islands *'7 cities from 5 nations:' Bermuda. Cape Verde. Iceland. Jamaica. Puerto Rico. #Bermuda, Bermuda. GMM #Hamilton, Bermuda. GMM #Kingston, Jamaica. GMM #Mindelo, Cape Verde. GMM #Reykjavik, Iceland. GMM #San Juan, Puerto Rico. GMM #Vega Alta, Puerto Rico. GMM South and Central America *'26 cities from 8 nations:' Argentina. Brazil. Chile. Colombia. Mexico. Peru. Uruguay. Venezuela. #Belo Horizonte, Brazil. GMM #Brasilia, Brazil. GMM #Buenos Aires, Argentina. GMM #Cali, Colombia. GMM #Caracas, Venezuela. GMM #Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. GMM #Concepción, Chile. GMM #Cordoba, Argentina. GMM #Cuiaba, Brazil. GMM #Curitiba, Brazil. GMM #El Bolsón, Argentina. GMM #Florianopoles, Brazil. GMM #Leon, Mexico. GMM #Lima, Peru. GMM #Maracaibo, Venezuela. GMM #Mexico City, Mexico. GMM #Montevideo, Uruguay. GMM #Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. GMM #Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil. GMM #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. GMM #Rosario, Argentina. GMM #Salvador, Brazil. GMM #Santiago, Chile. GMM #Santos, Brazil. GMM #Sao Paulo, Brazil. GMM #Temuco, Chile. GMM Canada *'29 cities from 8 provinces:' Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba, Nova Scotia, Ontario, Prince Edward Island, Quebec, Saskatchewan. #Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Acton, Ontario, Canada. GMM #Athabasca, Alberta, Canada. GMM #Banff, Alberta, Canada. GMM #Brantford, Ontario, Canada. GMM #Calgary, Alberta, Canada. GMM #Castlegar, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Dauphin, Manitoba, Canada. GMM #Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. GMM #Grand Forks, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. GMM #Hearst, Ontario, Canada. GMM #Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Ladysmith, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada. GMM #Montreal, Quebec, Canada. GMM #Nanaimo, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. GMM #PEI (Prince Edward Island), Canada. GMM #Port Alberni, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. GMM #Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. GMM #Sturgeon Falls, Ontario, Canada. GMM #Sudbury, Ontario, Canada. GMM #Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada. GMM #Toronto, Ontario, Canada. GMM #Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. GMM #Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada. GMM #Yarmouth, Nova Scotia, Canada. GMM United States *'247 cities from 49 states:' Alabama. Alaska. Arizona. Arkansas. California. Colorado. Connecticut. Delaware. District of Columbia. Florida. Georgia. Hawaii. Idaho. Illinois. Indiana. Iowa. Kansas. Kentucky. Louisiana. Maine. Massachusetts. Michigan. Minnesota. Mississippi. Missouri. Montana. Nebraska. Nevada. New Hampshire. New Jersey. New Mexico. New York. North Carolina. Ohio. Oklahoma. Oregon. Pennsylvania. Rhode Island. South Carolina. South Dakota. Tennessee. Texas. Utah. Vermont. Virginia. Washington. West Virginia. Wisconsin. Wyoming. #Abilene, Texas, USA. GMM #Aiken, Georgia, USA. GMM #Albany, New York, USA. GMM #Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. GMM #Alpine, Texas, USA. GMM #Alva, Oklahoma, USA. GMM #Amarillo, Texas, USA. GMM #Amherst, Massachusetts, USA. GMM #Anchorage, Alaska, USA. GMM #Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA. GMM #Annapolis, Maryland, USA. GMM #Arcata, California, USA. GMM #Arlington, Texas, USA. GMM #Asheville, North Carolina, USA. GMM #Ashland, Ohio, USA. GMM #Athens, Georgia, USA. GMM #Athens, Ohio, USA. GMM #Atlanta, Georgia, USA. GMM #Augusta, Maine, USA. GMM #Austin, Texas, USA. GMM #Bakersfield, California, USA. GMM #Batesville-Oxford, Mississippi, USA. GMM #Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. GMM #Battle Creek, Michigan, USA. GMM #Bellingham, Washington, USA. GMM #Belmar, New Jersey, USA. GMM #Bend, Oregon, USA. GMM #Birmingham, Alabama, USA. GMM #Bishop, California, USA. GMM #Boca Raton, Florida, USA. GMM #Boise, Idaho, USA. GMM #Boone, North Carolina, USA. GMM #Boston, Massachusetts, USA. GMM #Boulder, Colorado, USA. GMM #Buffalo, New York, USA. GMM #Burlington, Vermont, USA. GMM #Camden, New Jersey, USA. GMM #Carbondale, Illinois, USA. GMM #Casper, Wyoming, USA. GMM #Cassopolis, Michigan, USA. GMM #Chapel Hill, North Carolina, USA. GMM #Charleston, West Virginia, USA. GMM #Charlotte, North Carolina, USA. GMM #Chesapeake, Virginia, USA. GMM #Chicago, Illinois, USA. GMM #Chico, California, USA. GMM #Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. GMM #Cleveland, Ohio, USA. GMM #Cocoa Beach, Florida, USA. GMM #Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA. GMM #Columbia, Missouri, USA. GMM #Columbia, South Carolina, USA. GMM #Columbus, Indiana, USA. GMM #Columbus, Ohio, USA. GMM #Concord, New Hampshire, USA. GMM #Cookeville, Tennessee, USA. GMM #Crescent City, California, USA. GMM #Daingerfield, Texas, USA. GMM #Dallas, Texas, USA. GMM #Dayton, Ohio, USA. GMM #DeKalb, Illinois, USA. GMM #Denver, Colorado, USA. GMM #Derry, New Hampshire, USA. GMM #Des Moines, Iowa, USA. GMM #Detroit, Michigan, USA. GMM #Dover, Delaware, USA. GMM #Eaton, Maine, USA. GMM #Eau Claire, Wisconsin, USA. GMM #El Paso, Texas, USA. GMM #Eugene, Oregon, USA. GMM #Eureka, California, USA. GMM #Everman, Texas, USA. GMM #Fairbanks, Alaska, USA. GMM #Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA. GMM #Flagstaff, Arizona, USA. GMM #Flint, Michigan, USA. GMM #Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA. GMM #Fresno, California, USA. GMM #Ft. Bragg, California, USA. GMM #Ft. Collins, Colorado, USA. GMM #Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, USA. GMM #Ft. Myers, Florida, USA. GMM #Ft. Smith, Arkansas, USA. GMM #Ft. Wayne, Indiana, USA. GMM #Ft. Worth, Texas, USA. GMM #Gainesville, Florida, USA. GMM #Garberville, California, USA. GMM #Grand Island, Nebraska, USA. GMM #Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA. GMM #Gunnison, Missouri, USA. GMM #Hachita, New Mexico, USA. GMM #Hanford, California, USA. GMM #Hartford, Connecticut, USA. GMM #Havazu City, Arizona, USA. GMM #Hayward, California, USA. GMM #Hilo, Hawaii, USA. GMM #Homer, Alaska, USA. GMM #Houston, Texas, USA. GMM #Huntsville, Alabama, USA. GMM #Indianapolis, Indiana, USA. GMM #Iowa City, Iowa, USA. GMM #Ithaca, New York, USA. GMM #Jackson, Mississippi, USA. GMM #Jacksonville, Florida, USA. GMM #Jefferson City, Missouri, USA. GMM #Juneau, Alaska, USA. GMM #Kailua-Kona, Hawaii, USA. GMM #Kansas City, Kansas, USA. GMM #Kansas City, Missouri, USA. GMM #Kendallville, Indiana, USA. GMM #Kent, Ohio, USA. GMM #Knoxville, Tennessee, USA. GMM #Lansing, Michigan, USA. GMM #Largo, Florida, USA. GMM #Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. GMM #Lawrence, Kansas, USA. GMM #Lawton, Oklahoma, USA. GMM #Leadville, Colorado, USA. GMM #Lebanon, Pennsylvania, USA. GMM #Lexington, Kentucky, USA. GMM #Lima, Ohio, USA. GMM #Little Rock, Arkansas, USA. GMM #Los Angeles, California, USA. GMM #Louisville, Kentucky, USA. GMM #Lubbock, Texas, USA. GMM #Macon, Georgia, USA. GMM #Madison, Wisconsin, USA. GMM #Manchester, Connecticut, USA. GMM #Manley Hot Springs, Alaska, USA. GMM #Marysville, California, USA. GMM #Melbourne, Florida, USA. GMM #Memphis, Tennessee, USA. GMM #Miami, Florida, USA. GMM #Miamitown, Florida, USA. GMM #Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA. GMM #Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. GMM #Missoula, Montana, USA. GMM #Mobile, Alabama, USA. GMM #Montpelier, Vermont, USA. GMM #Moscow, Idaho, USA. GMM #Mount Shasta, California, USA. GMM #Napa, California, USA. GMM #Nashua, New Hampshire, USA. GMM #Nashville, Tennessee, USA. GMM #Nettleton, Mississippi, USA. GMM #New Haven, Connecticut, USA. GMM #New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. GMM #New Paltz, New York, USA. GMM #New York City, New York, USA. GMM #Newark, Delaware, USA. GMM #Newton, Kansas, USA. GMM #Normal, Illinois, USA. GMM #Oberlin, Ohio, USA. GMM #Ogden, Utah, USA. GMM #Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA. GMM #Olympia, Washington, USA. GMM #Omaha, Nebraska, USA. GMM #Orlando, Florida, USA. GMM #Paducah, Kentucky, USA. GMM #Pagosa Springs, Colorado, USA. GMM #Paia, Hawaii, USA. GMM #Palm Springs, California, USA. GMM #Paradise, California, USA. GMM #Parkersburg, West Virginia, USA. GMM #Patterson, California, USA. GMM #Peoria, Illinois, USA. GMM #Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. GMM #Phoenix, Arizona, USA. GMM #Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA. GMM #Pomona, California, USA. GMM #Portland, Maine, USA. GMM #Portland, Oregon, USA. GMM #Potsdam, New York, USA. GMM #Providence, Rhode Island, USA. GMM #Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina, USA. GMM #Rapid City, South Dakota, USA. GMM #Redding, California, USA. GMM #Reno, Nevada, USA. GMM #Richmond, Virginia, USA. GMM #Riverton, Wyoming, USA. GMM #Roanoke, Virginia, USA. GMM #Rochester, New York, USA. GMM #Rockford, Illinois, USA. GMM #Sacramento, California, USA. GMM #Salem, Oregon, USA. GMM #Salt Lake City, Utah, USA. GMM #San Diego, California, USA. GMM #San Francisco, California, USA. GMM #San Luis Obispo, California, USA. GMM #San Marcos, Texas, USA. GMM #Santa Barbara, California, USA. GMM #Santa Clara, California, USA. GMM #Santa Cruz, California, USA. GMM #Santa Rosa, California, USA. GMM #Sarasota, Florida, USA. GMM #Savannah, Georgia, USA. GMM #Schertz, Texas, USA. GMM #Scranton, Pennsylvania, USA. GMM #Seattle, Washington, USA. GMM #Seminole, Florida, USA. GMM #Sioux City, Iowa, USA. GMM #Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA. GMM #South Bend, Indiana, USA. GMM #Spokane, Washington, USA. GMM #Springfield, Illinois, USA. GMM #Springfield, Missouri, USA. GMM #St. Louis, Missouri, USA. GMM #St. Petersburg, Florida, USA. GMM #Starks, Maine, USA. GMM #Steamboat Springs, Colorado, USA. GMM #Steven's Point, Wisconsin, USA. GMM #Stockton, California, USA. GMM #Stuart, Florida, USA. GMM #Sulphur Springs, Texas, USA. GMM #Summit, New Jersey, USA. GMM #Syracuse, New York, USA. GMM #Tallahassee, Florida, USA. GMM #Tampa, Florida, USA. GMM #Taos, New Mexico, USA. GMM #Telluride, Colorado, USA. GMM #Toledo, Ohio, USA. GMM #Traverse City, Michigan, USA. GMM #Tucson, Arizona, USA. GMM #Tupelo, Mississippi, USA. GMM #Ukiah, California, USA. GMM #Upper Lake, California, USA. GMM #Urbana-Champaign, Illinois, USA. GMM #Vacaville, California, USA. GMM #Ventura, California, USA. GMM #Vermilion, Ohio, USA. GMM #Vine Grove, Kentucky, USA. GMM #Visalia, California, USA. GMM #Waco, Texas, USA. GMM #Waikiki, Hawaii, USA. GMM #Walton, Kansas, USA. GMM #Washington, District of Columbia, USA. GMM #Watertown, New York, USA. GMM #Wenatchee, Washington, USA. GMM #Wichita, Kansas, USA. GMM #Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, USA. GMM #Wilmington, Delaware, USA. GMM #Winona, Minnesota, USA. GMM #Winston-Salem, North Carolina, USA. GMM #Woodstock, New York, USA. GMM #Worcester, Massachusetts, USA. GMM #Yellow Springs, Ohio, USA. GMM #Yuba City, California, USA. GMM Numbering the cities The freeware NoteTab Light http://www.notetab.com was used to quickly create the wiki code for each city. The wiki code is converted by the wiki software into a numbered, clickable city list. The wiki code is in this form below, or a variation of it. :#CITY, NATION. GMM For an explanation and how-to tips see Global Marijuana March 2008. Category:Global Marijuana March